Collaborative search is a type of social search in which participants work together to satisfy a shared information need. Collaborative search has many benefits, including enabling participants to achieve synergic effects like greater recall, offering the potential to improve search skills through exposure to others' behavior, and providing an opportunity to strengthen social connections.